dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 23
Good Day to Leave (いい日、旅立ち, Ī hi, tabidachi) is the 23rd chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary Th story start with Ebisu's last memories before go crazy for her disfigurement, looking at Kaiman before he engulf her head and gets interrogated by the man inside the lizard head. She regain consciousness after go back to her normal form when she transformed into a lizard monster in the previous chapter, looking at Fujita and giving him what is left of Matsumura's squashed head, to his horror. Half an hour later in another sector of En's Mansion Noi heals Shin's wound and talk about what happened, hardly believing she almost killed him. Fujita comes with the remains of Matsumura and ask Kikurage to revive him, the little animal chews the flesh while the poor sorcerer tells her to stop, En tells him that's just dead flesh and is useless to try resurrect him. En gathers everyone to talk about today events, now knowing what kind of magic Ebisu have and Chota explains how it works (En ask what is he doing there). Ebisu has a mutagenic reptil-type magic, nothing special to recall, it would enable people to turn them or others into simple lizards, but thanks to the daily consumption of Black Powder her magic enhanced to the point she can mutate people into reptilian abominations and even herself as is shown in the previous chapter, Noi notices that Black Power can also enhance the magic more than just the smoke generation, one of the goons tells that the flask of her smoke was labeled "Super Badass Lizard Transformation", En think that it could be really useful if they manage to control her magic. When he ask the little sorceress about what she remembered about the lizard head, she simply recalls what she saw inside his head, looking at a cross-eyes man saying "You, you've bothered me" Meanwhile we follow Risu going to his long abandoned department, stepping in the floor full of dust, his cactus all dead and the food in the fridge spoiled, understanding that he was dead for a long time and trying to figure out what happened since he got resurrected, En questions about The Cross-Eyes Boss, his Magic, and the lizard head from Hole, also recalling how Nikaido tried to kidnap him and thinking how fishy everything is. Then recalls his last moments alive, going into an assignment from his superior to Salamanzar Field, and talks to Aikawa, his only friend about his mission, skeptical about it, Aikawa tells him if anything happen to call him, and the Cross-Eyes cannot be trusted. In the Field Risu is ambushed and killed, in his last moments he sees a reflection in one of the statues eyes and sees the cross marks in the eyes of his killer, knowing that a cross-eyes was the responsible for his death. He thinks what would be the reason of his death, but is shocked to discover the amount of smoke left in his mechanical body is at half and soon it gonna stop working, so he hurry up and tries to find Aikawa to help him. Back in Hole Kaiman wonders about Risu, the only person he remembers in the Magic User World, thinking how much he can remember if he goes back there again. Nikaido ask him if he wanna eat some more, and looking at her back, still recovering from the surgery to remove the mushroom from her back, Kaiman understand that he cannot let her get involve any further in his quest to find his past, leaving the hungry bug and telling her that he is going to work, he wonders about if she would recognize him the next time they met, believing he is going to look different, saying good bye in his mind, and telling how she is his only friend regardless the fact she is a Magic User. The next day in The Hospital Dr. Vaux gives Nikaido some medicine to help in her recovery while she ask where is Kaiman to give him some Gyozas, shocked by this, Vaux tells her that his friend resigned yesterday. Prof. Kasukabe eats in his room with Jonson while looking at his old research book about Magic Users, and how everything started with that, Nikaido appears agitated and asks him where is Kaiman, the Professor explains that he appeared yesterday to use the Magic Door to the sorcerers realm, shocked, she realized that Kaiman went back there without her. Characters * Nikaido * Kaiman * Kasukabe * Jonson * En * Risu * Tanabe (memory) * Shin * Noi Category:Chapters